Test Version 1.90c
Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.90c Release Notes New Frontiers and Class Changes July 26, 2007 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - Fixed an issue where players could execute a combat style immediately after being affected by certain types of stuns. Â - If a player equips a Constitution bonus Mythirian when their Constitution stat and cap are already maxed out, the player's hit points will now properly raise. Â - The broadcast channel's selected color will now be saved and loaded when zoning and logging in. Â - 'You cancel your effect' is now sent to the Spell Expire Channel instead of the Spell Channel. Â - 'You are now preparing to perform a XXX style as backup for XXX!' is now sent to the Action Channel as opposed to the System Channel. Â - The following messages have been moved from the System Channel to the Important Channel: You move and interrupt your spellcast! You are ready to fire! You move and interrupt your shot! You are ready to fire a volley shot! (Shots remaining: X) Â - The following message is now sent to the Items Channel: You use the XXX. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES Armsman Â - The Growth Rate on the Polearm style "Defender's Rage" has been reduced to appropriate levels for a front positional opening style. Healer Â - Healer's RR5, Sputin's Legacy, will now proc a 5 second spell and damage immunity in addition to its Cheat Death functionality. This will fire either when the spell expires, or the healer receives a deathblow while the spell is active. Mentalists Â - Fixed an issue with Mentalism which prevented Intelligence from properly affecting the spells from that line. Theurgist Â - The range of the Theurgist's elemental pet summon spells has been reduced from 2000 to 1875 units. NEW FRONTIERS NOTES Â - Version 1.90c introduces our first test release to the general public of some of the changes coming in our New Frontiers (NF) revamp. The changes that are being previewed for testing on Pendragon in this patch are all located in the Battlegrounds. Â - All Battleground Center Keeps, Portal Keeps, Towers, and Bridges have been redone. The revamp includes all-new artwork for all pieces, and new layouts based on these new pieces.Â Â - Please note that the changes previewed in the patch are currently in a beta state, and have a few known issues that we are currently working on for future versions of this testing cycle.Â We are aware that currently if you click on the keep pieces, the targeting window states 'unknown'. There are some issues with the new textures where they might not be mapped perfectly, etc. Feel free to report any glaring issues as bug reports. The 'breach' animation and 'tower razing' animation are still using the old animations so they may appear slightly off. The two lowest level battlegrounds currently have gatehouses with doors. These will be removed in a future version so they match the old keeps in free access to the main courtyard.Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â - The new keeps were designed so that there are fewer spots on the keep that can be 'breached' by holes. Instead, there will be other methods to 'enter' the keep to make up for the reduced number of breach points; these will be introduced in a later version.Â For now, you can identify walls that will 'break' by the semi-circle that looks like a wooden grate at the bottom of the wall. Â - The Revamped Keeps/Towers/Portal Keeps in the Battlegrounds have preliminary pathing and line of sight data. Please actively test pathing and line of sight on the new keeps and send in detailed bug reports for any issues you discover. Category:Test Versions